BlazBuild: Hazard Trigger
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuga never considered their lives to be normal by any stretch of the imagination. But what can they do when they become stranded in a world where Japan is no more, a rogue science organization is out for their arsenals, a troll is stalking them, and their only ally is a world-class criminal? Show them just what it means to be a Kamen Rider, that's what.


**A/N: Hey guys, vocaloidHM01 here. I wanted to start up my first Kamen Rider story because I can't get this out of my head, no matter what I do. That, and I've been wanting to do this ever since I marathoned the first three BlazBlue games, and watched episode 32 of Kamen Rider Build.**

 **Seriously, Cross-Z has officially become my favorite Secondary Rider in the franchise after that GLORIOUS transformation and fight.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of BlazBuild: Hazard Trigger.**

* * *

 **ALUCARD GARDEN**

In a garden filled with roses, a lone girl nearly drops in teacup in utter shock.

"This...has never happened before." She speaks.

She looks into the reflection of her tea, and in said reflection was a fight that would quite literally decide the fate of the world.

* * *

 **CAULDRON**

The cauldron...the device that allows entry to the Boundary, and currently the bane of a certain world-class criminal clad in red. Its fiery pit churned, as it awaited the loser of this battle.

A blonde haired girl clad in mostly blue laid at the end of the room, hands devoid of weapons and eyes closed.

The sounds of blades colliding against each other and battle cries were heard throughout the large space in the room, nearing a crescendo.

"You idiot! BANJOU!" A man clad in red and blue armor screams, as he sprints after another man, whom was considered to be his unofficial partner.

The other man, clad in armor that resembles that of a dragon, met his words with equal intensity, "Shut up! I won't let anybody else die! NOT WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING!"

The man known as Ragna the Bloodedge, couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the two armored individuals that were bickering, "If you two have the time to argue like a pair of school girls, then you have the time to FUCKING SHOOT HER!"

"Her" was the Murakumo Unit ν-No.13-, otherwise known as Nu, who was currently unleashing a barrage on the poor criminal, "Come on, Ragna! Stop paying attention to those people and look at ME!"

 **SHUNK!**

"Gah!" Ragna exclaimed as a sword finally lodged itself in his shoulder.

"Damn it!" The man known as "Cross Z Dragon" at the moment, swiftly pulled out a tiny bottle known as the Lock Full Bottle, and inserted into his sword, the "Beat Closer".

 **SPECIAL TUNE!**

Glaring at the Murakumo Unit behind his helmet, Cross-Z pulled the Grip End Starter twice.

 **HIT PARADE! HIT PARADE!**

His visor flashed a vibrant blue for a moment as he got into a stance, and blue flames gathered around his sword.

 **MILLION SLASH!**

"ORRAAAYAH!" Cross-Z bellowed, and like an executioner bringing down the ax, brought the sword down with such ferocity that the blue flames instantaneously surged toward Nu, who was preparing to use "Sword of Destruction".

"Now, Ragna...We can beco-AAAHH!" Nu screamed as blue flames suddenly covered her form, and caused electricity to erupt from her being.

Ragna, who was surprised, quickly used that chance to grab the Bloodscythe that was knocked from his hands, and gain some distance, "Goddamn...that was way too close."

Nu was now hunched over, with smoke emitting from her body. She did not move a single muscle as the three men in the room looked on in caution.

"Got her." Cross-Z said as he slung his sword over his shoulder.

A low, almost inaudible rumble was heard from Nu's direction, and Ragna began to sweat. He could practically taste the amount of killing intent in the air.

"Banjou...you better watch your back." The man known as "Build" warned, as he readied his sword, the "Drill Crusher".

The girl known as Nu slowly raised her head to look in Cross-Z's direction. The man was almost forced to take a step from the sheer rage and hatred directed toward him at that moment.

"You **B** a **S** t **A** r **D!** " Nu screeched, deploying a Gravity Seed in Cross-Z's position.

"What the-?!" Cross-Z exclaimed, suddenly losing control of his body, "I can barely move! What did you do?!"

"Leave me and Ragna **A** l **O** n **E**!" Nu exclaimed in fury, using "Act Pulsar Zwei: Cavalier" to give a brutal slam against the stunned Cross-Z. As he went flying, Nu then prepared "Sword Summoner", "Die."

Build wasted no time in switching the Drill Crusher into its gun form, "Reaper!"

Ragna only nodded as he gave a mad dash toward the rage-driven Murakumo Unit, "Hah!"

Build shot all of the swords that were aiming for Cross-Z in rapid succession, then switched the Drill Crusher back to sword mode, "We need to finish this, while we still have the strength!"

Cross-Z fell from the air unceremoniously, rubbing his behind, "Oi! You could've caught me while I was trying to land!"

Build turned his head ever so slightly to look at Cross-Z, and if you could see his face under his helmet, he would've had an neutral stare, "You're wearing armor, armor that _I made_. It'll be a hundred millennia before I let y _ou_ doubt ME. You should be perfectly fine, Banjou."

"Perfectly fine my ass! I know that's gonna leave a mark when I try to use the bathroom later on!" Cross-Z exclaimed.

"TMI, man." Build said, turning his attention back to Nu.

Ragna had been slashing at Nu, intending to cleave her in two until he heard the two Riders again. When he heard them bickering, he let out a frustrated breath as he gave Nu his full attention, "...Forget them. Now, be devoured by darkness!"

Nu's previous attitude dropped, and she began to speak to Ragna more excitedly than before, "Finally, I've been waiting for you to use that!"

Three blades struck the hand that was about to grab Nu, "What the hell?!"

"Oh no!" Build said as he quickly took out a purple Full Bottle and inserted it into the Drill Crusher.

 **NINJA! READY, GO!**

Small, purple drill blades materialized around the Drill Crusher as Build began to sprint towards Nu and Ragna, "Stop!"

 **VORTEX BREAK!**

The purple drill blades launched towards Nu as Build made a horizontal slashing motion. Nu simply gave it a side glance as she raised a single hand, creating a portal in front of her.

"Legacy Edge." She spoke in a monotone voice that had a small hint of annoyance.

Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of small swords that matched Build's collided, matching them blow for blow.

"Haa!" Build jumped over the portal, then began to slash at Nu multiple times, "Banjou! We need to stop her from using those swor-ACK!"

Said swords pierced through several parts of Build's left leg, making him fall to a knee. "Shoot!"

"As you wish." Nu replied, using the same monotone.

As several more swords were launched toward Build, he rolled out of the way and made sure to gain a bit of distance. He grunted as he willed his leg to stand firmly on the ground.

Only then did he realize his mistake.

 **SHUNK!**

His eyes behind the mask widened as he witnessed Nu quickly summon the "Sword of Destruction" and not only impale Ragna, but herself as well.

"ARGH! You crazy whore-!"

"Ragna...!" Nu exclaimed.

"Crap!" Cross-Z exclaimed, not knowing what to do. The two of them were skewered by a giant sword. How would he separate them without hurting Ragna, or worse, knocking them into the Cauldron?

The girl's back arches in a spasm of pleasure. Ragna's gaze transfixed upon the girl's blade, the two bodies slowly fall into the cauldron's maw.

"Ragna/Reaper!" Cross-Z and Build exclaimed at the same time. Wasting no time, Build took out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles, and replaced them with magenta and yellow Full Bottles.

 **OCTOPUS! LIGHT! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Build exclaimed hurriedly, cranking the Vortex Lever while running towards the impaled individuals. Two Halfbodies, with the same colors as the corresponding Full Bottles materialized, then quickly snapped over the RabbitTank armor. Steam erupted from both sides of the newly formed armor, signifying the completion of the transformation.

 **INAZUMA TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUSLIGHT! YEAHHH!**

"The experiment's been over for a while, so shall we draw the conclusion?!" Build exclaimed as he quickly reached out with his Twist Lash Arm.

Pink tentacle appendages lashed out to catch Ragna and Nu as they were just barely seen over the edge of the cauldron. Feeling contact, Build immediately began to step back, attempting to pull the two of them back to the floor.

"I got them!" He exclaimed, "Banjou, back me up here!"

"Don't tell me things I already know I need to do!" Cross-Z came up behind Build and looped his arms under Build's shoulders, "You better make this work, man!"

As Cross-Z began backing up as well, Build could begin to feel the weight of Ragna and Nu shifting upwards, "We can do this! They're coming back up!"

It was true. Although the weight was making him go slower than usual, he could feel the progress.

"Damn it! This is harder than it looks Sento! We need more strength!" Cross-Z exclaimed, feeling fatigue beginning to invade his body.

Getting an idea, Build was about to switch out the Light Full Bottle for a brown one until he realized a problem, "Darn it, if only I could use two organic bottles!"

And just like that, Build felt both of his arms, tentacles included, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the combined weight of Ragna, Nu, and the Sword of Destruction.

"Sento!?" Cross-Z exclaimed, grip strong, but beginning to feel himself pulled to the cauldron along with Build.

"No, no, no, NO! Think Sento, think!" Build screamed mentally. On the outside, he can feel himself slowly edging closer to the Cauldron, the combined weight of Ragna, Nu, and the Sword of Destruction taking its toll on him.

And at that moment, Cross-Z's hands slipped fell from Build's shoulders to his ankles, knocking over himself and Build.

The sudden impact ended up being the straw that broke the camel's back.

Cross-Z felt a sense of weightlessness, and then realized he was not on the ground anymore. He looked on in horror, as he, Build, Nu and Ragna were now on a high speed trip to the center of the Cauldron.

And then...

* * *

 **ALUCARD GARDEN**

This time, Rachel did drop her teacup in surprise.

"Madam Rachel, Is something the matter?!" The man known as "Valkenhayn" instantly teleported by his master's side, hearing the teacup shatter.

"It seems that not only these two are an anomaly..." Rachel started, "But to think that _she_ out of everyone there would be the one to change fate."

"Madam Rachel...?" Valkenhayn said, concerned and slightly confused.

"It's nothing special, Valkenhayn. But it seems that this farce of a play will finally be put to an end...for now. And a new play shall begin anew." Rachel said, closing her eyes, "Now, will you clean up this mess for me?"

* * *

 **LAB**

"Well, well, well." A woman known as "Kokonoe" said, "Not only were dumb and dumber able to keep up with a Murakumo Unit, but _she_ would be the one to save their asses from certain death."

"Kokonoe, what's going on? And why do you look so...fascinated? I haven't seen you look like that since you started working on that prototype." The giant of a man known as "Iron Tager" or "Tager" for short, spoke up.

"That man...when you fought him, what did he say his name was?" Kokonoe asked.

"Kiryu Sento." Tager replied without hesitation.

Kokonoe sighed, and turned her chair so that it was facing the screen that was monitoring Sento in his transformation.

"Kiryu Sento..." Kokonoe started, putting a lollipop in her mouth, "And the Rider System...I think I may have found the weapon that can help me end Terumi _for good_."

Tager pushed up the glasses on his head, making them gleam from where Kokonoe was sitting, "Is that so? Why do you think something like that will be able to do something as big as that?"

"Because that's just the kind of weapon we need." Kokonoe said, "Something that can evolve, something that can break through its limits and beyond its capabilities, something that not even the likes of the Takamagahara will see coming."

"That's quite a bold claim, Kokonoe." Tager couldn't help but comment.

"Shut it, Tager. I still have my doubts about that other man, but once they come out of there, bring one of them, or both of them in." Kokonoe said, "I wish to do some experiments with the Rider System, and if possible, utilize it for myself."

Tager couldn't help but sweatdrop at her eagerness. Was the Rider System and seeing it in action really that appealing? To him, it looked like one of those Japanese superheroes on TV from the past, in the world before the Black Beast emerged.

"And one more thing Tager." Kokonoe added, getting Tager's attention, "I want you to bring me Noel Vermillion once this is over as well. I have a feeling that something I won't like is about to happen."

Tager nodded from his charging station, paying close attention to what was going on Kokonoe's screen.

* * *

 **CAULDRON**

"Ha...haa...haaa..."

"We're still alive?" Cross-Z muttered, "And how did I get back on the ground?"

He noticed that he was untransformed, and looked behind him to see the blonde haired girl holding onto his leg with an iron grip, taking quick, but quiet breaths.

"That's what's-her-name..." Banjou muttered.

He then looked in front of him to see Build untransformed, along with Ragna and Nu, with the Sword of Destruction out of their bodies. Said sword faded into blue light as Ragna began to stand on a knee.

"Ugh..." Ragna muttered, raising a hand to rub his blood-soaken chest.

Banjou sighed, then put a hand to his forehead, "Alright...we managed to save him in time."

Build, or Sento now, began to stir, "Geez... I'm not exactly sure what happened, but all I know is that this is the worst." Sento then looked behind him to see his unofficial partner, "Oh, hey Banjou. Looks like you survived."

"Don't take that smug tone with me! You were almost dead, too!" Banjou exclaimed.

A loud cough got their attention, and they looked to see Ragna taking labored breaths, still holding his chest. What they didn't expect hear though, was the blonde-haired girl to suddenly yell at Ragna, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Huh?" Ragna could only narrow his eyes in confusion.

The girl continued, "You could've been killed! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

"Uh...did you forget abou-" Banjou was about to speak up until Sento slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shh...let them have their moment."

The girl's eyes were beginning to water, "I was really scared just now, okay...?! Really...really...*sniff*...scared...!"

Ragna raised an eyebrow as the girl began to bawl her eyes out, "God, you're such a...a dummy!"

"Uh...did we miss something...?" Banjou said, scratching his head.

"That's what I wanna know, kid." Ragna replied, before suddenly feeling a weight crash into his chest, repeatedly pounding it.

The girl, known as Noel Vermillion, yelled with each strike, "You're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Hey, quit calling me stupid!" Ragna exclaimed in a weak tone.

"STUPID!" Noel yelled once more, denying his request in tears.

Ragna had a sweatdrop as he spoke, "I have no idea what this is about, but sorry?"

It was at that moment that Sento got up and dusted himself off, "Alright Banjou, looks like our work here is done. Shall we go back to our temporary base?"

Banjou looked at Ragna and Noel, then at the unconscious Murakumo Unit, "Shouldn't we do something about her?" He said pointing at Nu's body.

Sento put a hand to his chin, "Hmm...you're right. She's a little dangerous to be left around. We should try and find someone that knows how to deal with this sort of thing."

"You're not gonna take her back to the base to experiment with her?" Banjou asked with an raised eyebrow.

"When she's just laying on the ground like that, she looks too human. It'll leave a bad taste in my mouth." Sento replied, dismissing the idea, "It's a bit of a shame, though. I might've been able to extract a new essence from her."

"Mm." Banjou responds with a understanding grunt.

He noticed that the crying had stopped, turned around to see Noel sleeping in Ragna's arms.

"First she's all crazy waterworks...and now snoring? I so don't get this chick..." Ragna said under his breath.

The smell of roses filled the air along with a gust of wind, and the three men in the room could now see the twin-tailed vampire known as "Rachel Alucard" grace them with her presence.

"Rabbit..." Ragna muttered.

Rachel sighed, then began to speak with half-lidded eyes, "Goodness me...she looks so peaceful while she sleeps. Like a mere babe..."

"Is she talking about Noel or the robot girl?" Banjou asked, lightly jabbing Sento's shoulder.

"Really, Banjou? Do you not see her looking down at Noel?" Sento said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel continued on, but had a small smile as she spoke, "Perhaps it's that sort of purity...of innocence...that's going to write the next act of this play."

"'Peaceful', huh? You should've seen her before. What IS she, anyhow?" Ragna said, narrowing his eyes once more.

Rachel went back to her neutral expression as she replied without missing a beat, "The new eye."

"Oh, okay, thanks. That clears it right up." Ragna said.

"Really? I'm still confused here, man." Banjou said, crossing his arms.

Ragna continued, "I have no idea what's going on-now, yesterday, ever! Can't you please just throw me a friggin' bone for once?"

Looking at Noel, Rachel complies, "She is a miracle, born from an infinite number of possibilities. She's the girl chosen to be the origin...the Master Unit." Rachel then looks straight into Ragna's eyes, "Successor of the Azure."

"'Successor...of the Azure'...?" Ragna slowly says.

"Yeah, I think we should let ourselves out. It looks like she has things covered." Banjou says, as he and Sento begin to walk toward the exit, their voices now getting quieter and quieter.

Suddenly, they heard Rachel's voice loud and clear, "I do not recommend you go outside, lest you want to be fried to a tender crisp."

Sento and Banjou turned around to see Rachel staring right back at them, eyes glowing a warning red, "Furthermore, you two have now become vital to the progression of the future, willingly or not. Do not think you escape from this problem, now that you've joined it."

Sento raised an eyebrow in confusion, "We just did what this idiot said we have to do. What we _really_ need to do, is find a way to get back to Japan."

Rachel's eyes suddenly narrowed, "Hmph. We will continue this conversation later. The curtain must fall...before the new act begins."

Ragna took that time to speak up, "So, what's the deal with this 'true Azure' thing?"

"Ragna."

"Yeah..?"

Rachel let a small smile show on her lips, "I'm quite impressed. You've performed brilliantly." She then turned to Sento and Banjou, "And you two. I do not know who you are, or where, how, and why you've come here, but you've exceeded my expectations." And with that, Rachel teleported away.

"Huh..? H-Hey! Where the hell'd you go?! HEY!" Ragna called out.

"Welp, she's gone. Time to go." Banjou said.

"Wait, she said we'll be burned to a crisp if we went outside. We don't know what she meant by that." Sento said.

"Think she laid a trap by the door?" Banjou asked.

"No, she seems a little too proud to do something like that. But I have a good feeling that something crazy is about to happen outside." Sento groaned as a part of his hair shot up, "Darn it! My genius mind is telling me it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience, though!

Banjou turned around to see Ragna looking down at Noel, "Goddamn, you look just like her..."

He could only assume that Ragna was talking about a former lover or sibling by the way he spoke, so he kept silent out of respect.

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?!" Banjou exclaimed, looking around.

Sento looked up at the ceiling, "That was probably the 'crisp' the bunny girl was talking about." He narrowed his eyes when he could've sworn he saw suddenly something green flash in the corner of his eyes.

"That was too damn close..." Ragna said.

"Uh..?" The girl in his lap began to stir.

"Oh, finally awake, huh?" Ragna commented.

"Wha..where am I...?"

Looking up, she was greeted with the neutral gaze of the Grim Reaper, "You!" She quickly got off of him and backed away a couple of steps, "Y-You're...R-Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Narrowing her eyes, she pointed at him as she continued to speak, "I...I'm placing you under a silent! You have the right to remain arrest! Anythingyoucourtoflawwillbeusedagainstyouinasaycanandwill...!"

"How bout' you stop hyperventilating and try it again?" Ragna said, as he watched Noel take several deep breaths.

 **THUMP!**

Ragna narrowed his eyes. Noel did the same, both of them letting out confused grunts.

"Hahahahahahaha! I've been waiting for this moment, my little chickadees!"

A green haired man wearing a suit and fedora, stepped out of the shadows to come into full view of the occupants in the room, "Look at me! OBSERVE me, Noel Vermillion!"

"C-Captain Hazama...?" Noel spoke in a mix of fear, confusion, and recognition all at once.

"And...who the heck is this guy?" Sento said.

"I don't know, and I do _not_ I wanna find out!" Banjou exclaimed, shaking the Dragon Full Bottle.

He then inserted said bottle into the Cross Z Dragon, and proceeded to dock it on his Build Driver.

 **WAKE UP! CROSS Z DRAGON!**

"I refuse to deal with anymore psychos today! Sento, you better transform just in case too!" Banjou said, cranking the Vortex Lever.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Dragon Halfbodies materialized in front of and behind Banjou. The aforementioned man pounded his fists together before getting into a stance, "Henshin!"

The two Halfbodies then quickly snapped onto Banjou's body. Then, a piece of armor that resembled wings wrapped around his chest and shoulders as steam erupted from his form.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Sento sighed as he saw Cross-Z look at him. He knew that Banjou was giving him an expectant stare behind the helmet.

"This really is the worst." He said, now shaking the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. He noticed that Ragna and Noel were also staring at him, though Noel was more interested since she had never seen him transform before.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Sento began to crank the Vortex Lever as he narrowed his eyes at the green haired man, who patiently waited for Sento to finish.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" Sento exclaimed, as the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies materialized.

As with Cross Z Dragon, the two Halfbodies snapped over Sento's body, steam erupting from the armor to signal the transformation's completion.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!"**

"Whoa...that's so cool...!" Noel said in awe.

"Oi!" The man known as "Captain Hazama" exclaimed.

"Huh?" Noel said, beginning to turn back around...

Rachel suddenly appeared in front of her, "Don't do it, Noel! Don't acknowledge him!"

But it was already too late. Even though Noel was facing her, her eyes were not looking at her. They were looking past her, at the man who she once called her "Captain".

"Who...are...you?" Noel said with fear. She could start to see _something_ inside of Hazama, and it was making her want to throw up her lunch right then and there.

That response only made Hazama grin from ear to ear, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That counts! That TOTALLY counts!"

"Damn it!" Cross-Z took a giant leap, then attempted a downward slash at Hazama, who still had the same grin on his face, "Too late!"

Suddenly, green smoke erupted from Hazama's form, and engulfed all of the room's occupants in its foul stench.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Cross-Z muttered. He kept a firm grip on the Beat Closer, but he could not see thanks to the smoke that covered everything in the room at that moment.

And just as quick as it came, the smoke abruptly dissipated to reveal Hazama, who now looked different. The area around his eyes has become blacker, and all of his hair is now standing up wildly. A strange green and black aura covered his form, coiling around his body like a snake. His eyes looked sharper and more menacing as he looked at the five others in the room.

"And now, thanks to that, I've got it back! You really WERE the Calamity Trigger!" "Hazama" exclaimed.

He then looked at Rachel, "Didja see that, you pretentious mosquito?! AHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna growled as he glared at "Hazama", "You bastard!"

"Eat this! ORA!" Cross-Z exclaimed, rushing to send a punch coated in blue flames at "Hazama".

"HELL'S FANG!" Ragna roared as he coated his right fist in a black flame and launched it at "Hazama".

"Haah!" Build exclaimed as he jumped in the air to perform a diagonal slash with the Drill Crusher.

"Hazama" dodged most of these attacks with a practiced finesse, though Cross-Z's fist managed to scorch part of his right shoulder, making him let out a "Tch."

The other three men in the room jumped back to gain some distance, and then Ragna began to chuckle, "Heh, The grass is always greener isn't it, you smug bitch?" He said with a cocky smirk, seeing "Hazama" grimace at the wound on his right shoulder.

"Hazama" smiled again, though he seemed more angered than earlier, "Who pissed in your snowflakes, puppy? Three against one isn't what I'd call sporting, you know. Tsk, tsk."

"Don't try and act cool now, bastard. You saw what just happened. And you're gonna experience it a thousand times more from me!" Ragna exclaimed.

"You're gonna land lucky shots on me a thousand times? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. But if you're really looking for a fight, I s'pose I could give ya one. I could use a warm up, not gonna lie." "Hazama mocked.

"Yuuki...Terumi..." Ragna growled.

Cross-Z stepped in front of Ragna and began to address the man now known as "Terumi", the latter of whom glared at him, "The funny thing is, **that** was just a warning punch."

"Oh, look! We have a badass over here!" Terumi exclaimed, "Don't even think of trying to bluff _me_ in a fight, hot-shot."

Cross-Z cracked his knuckles as he got into his fighting stance, "Wanna test that theory, Seaweed?"

"You mouthy bastard...!" Ragna got up and shoved Cross-Z out of the way, brandishing the Bloodscythe, "Oi!"

"Ragna, stop." Rachel ordered, appearing between him and Terumi.

"Dammit, Rabbit-get out of way!" Ragna growled, baring his teeth.

Rachel spoke to Ragna in the most serious tone he's ever heard her speak to him in, "Would that I could, but the circumstances have changed. At present, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against him."

"Ding ding ding! Give the lady a cigar!" Terumi exclaimed, "You're gonna piss yourself with bruised machismo when I tell you this, but that little bloodsucker is the only one who can even THINK of going toe to toe with me right now!"

Ragna could only glare as Terumi continued to verbally tear him a new one, "In the grand scheme of things, YOU'RE no more of a threat to me than a training dummy!"

"Oi, that's going a little far isn't it?" Cross-Z said.

Terumi then looked at Cross-Z, "Hmm. I guess you're right, huh. I was being too honest with the poor guy..."

Cross-Z tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

"...AS IF I GIVE A SHIT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sento sighed from within his helmet, "This guy's completely lost it."

Ragna wasn't having any more of Terumi, "Hey, asshole! Shove a cork in it and fight me already!" Ragna bellowed, pointing the Bloodscythe at Terumi.

"Ouroboros!" A green aura burst from Terumi's body, and for the first time since he's emerged, Terumi lost his smile, "Chill out, Old Yeller...you keep barking and I'll put you down."

"..."

"That's odd. I thought you were the one doing all the barking...you impudent child." Rachel said, turning around to face Terumi.

"..."

"Kidding, kidding! Hahahahaha! I was just playing around!" Terumi said, the green aura around him disappearing, "You lucked out, Rags...looks like Little Miss AB Positive's got your back."

"..."

"Huh? Hey get back here!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ragna, stop it!" Rachel said, starting to get frustrated.

"..."

Terumi widened his eyes for a moment, then smiled as he turned to walk away, "Hell, I'm in a good mood-I'm gonna let you live, Rags. For now, at least. Widdle old defenseless me couldn't take on SIX of you. Well, five and a half...you're only weighing in at point-five, hairball! Hahahahaha!"

Build had raised an eyebrow at his last statement, "Six...?"

"Shut up!" Cross Z exclaimed, throwing more flame-coated fists at Terumi, who blocked some of the attacks. Keyword being some.

"Hmph!" Terumi threw a kick that Cross-Z caught. Cross-Z then proceeded to slug him in the face a few times, before tossing him into the air.

"I'm not about to lose!" Cross-Z said, cranking the Vortex Lever.

 **READY, GO!**

A torrent of blue flames covered Cross-Z's fist and formed into an Azure Chinese dragon head. Cross Z reared back his fist as Terumi fell into attacking range.

 **DRAGONIC FINISH!**

His fist brutally collided with Terumi's nose, making a crack sound and causing a explosion that sent him flying.

"GAAH!" Terumi exclaimed in intense pain, being sent airborne, then rolling on the floor a few times before finally crashing into a wall.

Cross Z then relaxed his stance as he spoke, "That made me feel a little better."

"Argh...Let's tussle again, Retch. Kisses to the old man for me." Terumi addressed Ragna, while holding his arm. He then looked directly at Cross Z, "And _**you**_...you better be ready to die a _nice and slow death_ the next time I see you." And with that, he teleported away.

"Goddamn it, Terumi! I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Ragna roared.

Noel held her head, as it was starting to hurt, "What...was that person? What's going on...?"

Build held a hand to his chin as he was thinking, "There's me, Banjou, Reaper, Noel, and Rachel. So who's the sixth...oh man."

Realization then began to dawn upon him like a Rider Kick to the face, "He couldn't possibly mean..."

Build turned around behind him to see Nu, the Murakumo Unit in a limp, but standing position...facing directly toward him.

"Banjou." Build slowly spoke.

"What?"

Build simply jabbed a finger behind him, and the sight that Cross Z saw made him begin sweat from inside the suit.

"...You've gotta be joking."

"Nope."

"...We gotta fight her again?"

"Yep."

"Well, crap." Cross-Z said.

Build took out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles, and replaced them with purple and yellow Full Bottles.

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Build began to crank the Vortex Lever as the new armor materialized in front of, and behind him.

 **ARE YOU READY?!  
**

"Build Up!" Build exclaimed. The purple and yellow armor snapped over the RabbitTank armor, steam erupting from the suit to signify its completion.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAHHH!**

"I think this form should be useful against her, along with GorillaMond should push come to shove." Build said, opening and closing his hands.

Cross-Z nodded his head, "Alright then. Ragna! You ready for round 2-huh?"

He paused as he saw Ragna shaking Noel, "Dammit...pull yourself together!"

"The Dark...Susano'o..." Noel muttered, eyes devoid of emotion.

Rachel, who was still in the room, began speaking to a guest who was not present, "Kokonoe, I assume you saw all of that."

"Hell yes...I've waited my whole damn life for this moment. I'm gonna erase Yuuki Terumi from this world like the mistake he is." The now identified Kokonoe said, "I guarantee it."

"Um...Earth to Ragna? Your fangirl is up and at it again!" Cross-Z exclaimed.

That made Ragna pause, as he stopped to wonder what he meant. And when realization hit him, "Oh shit."

"Ragna..." The delicate tone of the Murakumo Unit made Ragna flinch, "...Are you okay?"

Noel, now snapped out of her stupor, saw that Nu was conscious once more, and more than ready to rip her apart. She began to back away slowly to grab Bolverk, which was still laying on the floor, far away.

Build on the other hand, held his 4Koma Ninpoutou in a reverse grip as he began to think about something entirely unrelated, "Huh, I wonder if this is how Misora feels when she sees just how crazy her fans can be?"

Cross-Z also had different thoughts, "I know that my life isn't exactly normal, but today has given me so many headaches that I can't even think straight. Still, how did we end up in this situation again? Let's see here..."

* * *

 **A/N: And done. As I said before, this is my first official Rider fic, so please take it easy on me. Hopefully Sento and Ryuga didn't seem OC to you guys, for I did the best I could from what I can interpret of their personalities. As the title of this fic implies, this story will be covering Calamity Trigger, and all of the events that lead up to what happens at the end here.**

 **Also, I just noticed that there is another story that uses the term "BlazBuild". I was not aware of this before I posted this, but I just want to let you guys know that this story and that story are completely unrelated.**

 **This is vocaloidHM01, and in the words of Blood Stalk, Ciao.**


End file.
